Bra's Tea Party
by Invariance and Enlightment
Summary: Trunks makes a deal with Bra to play with her and ends up drinking tea with his pinky and all.


A/N: HEY! I come in peace to say I do not own DBZ so no suing is required for this.  
  
Bra's tea party  
  
One quiet Saturday afternoon in the spring Trunks Briefs sat in his room trying to finish his Calculus homework. He really wasn't having much luck so he took a break and went to the kitchen downstairs for a glass of water. Getting into the fridge Trunks pulled out a bottle of water and a plate of left over pizza from the night before and sat down in the living room and watched a bit of TV finding only Pinky and the Brain on the one hundred or so channels on the satellite that the family owned.  
  
Trunks finished off the plate of pizza and took the plate and empty bottle of water back to the kitchen. He came back a little later to find Bra his little sister flipping through the channels.  
  
"I was watching that." Trunks said giving her the evilest look he could muster with out smiling.  
  
"I know." Bra said never even looking at him still flipping through the channels.  
  
"Can you please put it back?" Trunks asked her nicely getting a tad irritated at the girl.  
  
"I'll put it back if you will make a deal with me." Bra said finally looking at Trunks with her cute little eyes.  
  
"Ok." Trunks said.  
  
"You will play with me and do whatever I want once the show is over." Bra said holding up the remote so he could see it.  
  
"Ok. Fine I will play with you when it goes off. Deal?" Trunks asked her.  
  
"Deal!" Bra said giving Trunks the remote and letting him sit down and then sitting down in his lap to watch it with him.  
  
Thirty minutes later Pinky and the Brain went off and Trunks turned off the TV and Bra got off his lap letting him stand up and put the remote away. "Now what do you want to play Bra?" Trunks asked her and she took his hand and led him out to the back yard where her outside toys and the training chamber was set up.  
  
"I want to have a tea party." Bra said leading Trunks over to a small table not even two feet high with four little chairs set around it.  
  
Trunks of course is a pretty big guy even for a seventeen year old and these chairs wouldn't exactly hold him so Trunks took a seat Indian style on the ground while Bra sat across from him comfortably in one of the plastic little chairs.  
  
On the little table was little china not even as big as Trunks first two fingers. Bra carefully hand one of the little cups to him and poured a strange looking liquid into it from the little teapot.  
  
"Bra what is this?" Trunks asked looking at the brown liquid.  
  
"It's tea silly. Mom made it for me." Bra said taking a sip of the tea very lady like with her pinky up and everything.  
  
"Oh goody." Unlike Bra, Trunks knew that Bulma's tea was more like poison and the drinker could end up dead but Bra liked it. It's gotten to her brain. Deciding just to pretend like most kids were supposed to at Bra's age he pretends to take a drink.  
  
"Trunks you are supposed to be polite and hold up your pinky." Bra told him, "Oh and wear this hat it goes with your hair." Bra then handed him a purple sun hat.  
  
"I don't think so Bra." Trunks said. "Your lucky I decided to say yes to your deal cause I still have homework to do."  
  
"Please Trunks." Bra said looking at him sadly.  
  
"I draw the line Bra I will go ahead and play with you but I will not wear that woman's hat." Trunks said taking the hat and putting it on Bra. "It looks better on you."  
  
"Then wear this one please." Bra then pulled out a military hat that looked a tad bit old.  
  
"I'll wear it under one condition." Trunks said taking the hat. He put the hat on but turned it backwards. "I can wear it like this."  
  
"Well. Ok!" Bra said excitedly.  
  
That beautiful Saturday afternoon was spent with the two siblings having a tea party for two all by themselves or so they thought.  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta! Hurry come look at this!" Bulma kind of shouted in a whisper to her husband.  
  
Quickly Vegeta ran up to Bulma alarmed that something might be wrong. "Look Vegeta." Bulma said pointing out the window into the back yard where Trunks and Bra were sitting and drinking their tea having fun together. "That is the sweetest thing I have seen since Bra was born."  
  
"Yeah. You're right." Vegeta said smiling a very rare smile seen a fatherly smile.  
  
A/N: I liked this story. It's one of the first ever short stories I've ever done that was only one chapter. I really hoped you liked it. Please R&R if you liked it. 


End file.
